The New Trio
by Rainb0wKid
Summary: Albus, Rose and Scorpius in their first year at Hogwarts.
1. A quick visit

Chapter 1: A quick visit

Albus Severus sat in the carriage together with his best friend, Rose Weasley. "Which house do you think you're coming in?" Rose asked with a bit of excitement in her voice. Albus looked nervously at her blue eyes. "Uhm, I really don't know. Only that I won't end up in Slytherin," he answered. Rose laughed. "How can you end up in Slytherin? You are way too kind, honest, and good too hearted to end up in that house. I think you're coming in Gryffindor." She smiled at him with a confident smile. "Why do you think that?" Albus asked and looked at her with wonder, but he could feel a little bit of hope that she was right. "Like I sad. You are a nice, smart, kind person." She said, and smiled at him.

Suddenly the door slammed up and a boy came inside. His hair was light as the moonlight, and his eyes were blue as a sapphire. Rose and Albus recognized him immediately. Scorpius Malfoy. They looked at each other and then back on Scorpius. When Scorpius had seen which people he was sharing carriage with, he sent them a nervous look and hurried out again.  
"Okay." Rose said. "That was a quick visit."  
Albus nodded and said; "Maybe it's time to change into . I think we are arriving soon.


	2. A choice, a destiny

"Maybe you come in Slytherin, Albus." Jakob said as he past Albus and Rose at the platform. He was walking together with Teddy and Victoire. "Mom said you shouldn't say that anymore!" Albus complained back to his brother. "Oh, I'm so sorry little brother." Jakob said with his voice full of sarcasm. Rose rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to him Albus. Your not going to end up in Slytherin, you understand me?" she said, and dragged him to the boats with the other first classes. Albus wondered if all the other students were as afraid as him, of witch house they were ending up in.

Albus had never imagined that the Great Hall was so big. The four house tables were standing exactly like Jakob had described. The teachers table was standing in the end of the room, and he could see the entire school sit and watch them as they walked trough the room between the Hufflepuff and the Gryffindor table. "Look over there!" Rose whispered. "Jakob and Teddy are sitting beside the empty seats of the Gryffindor table. Maybe your seat, or what?" she gave him a (lurt smil).  
"(Kremt, kremt)." The little (støy) that had filled the room, disappeared and Prf. Crowler raised in front of the new students. "Well. Now I am going to read your names and you shall all come up here to get chosen in witch house you are going to stay in." Some started to whisper, other glanced at the old hat that laid on the (krakk.) "While you're here, the house will be your home and family." A murmur builds up among the first classes. Prf. Crowler had to raise her voice. "Will you please be quiet for a moment?" Everybody looked at her, and she cleared her voice

"Rose Weasley!"  
Albus could feel Roses arm (rykke til), as she heard her name. She went slowly up to the chair and got the old hat on her head.  
Just as the hat had touched her head, it shouted; "Ravenclaw!" A great cheering started at the Ravenclaw table, and Rose went happily down to them.  
"Jenny Susper." Prf. Crowler said. A blond girl came up to the chair. She had big and clear blue eyes, and Albus thought she was pretty.  
"Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted and Jenny ran down to the table with black and yellow.  
"Albus Potter."  
Albus could feel his body freeze and he had to really concentrate on putting one fot in front of the other.

The hat was a little too big, so it slid in front of his green eyes. The only thing he could se was the tip of his nose.  
"Ah, another Potter. I think a know where to put you," the old hat said.  
"Gryffindor!"


	3. A new friend

As Albus was busy being welcomed by his new family, he could hear the hat scout "Gryffindor!". When he turned to see his new classmate, he felt a jolt of surprise. A tiny boy with hair like moonlight came towards the Gryffindor table. What was Scorpius Malfoy in Gryffindor? Albus thought. Scorpius was sitting next to Albus and was stirring down at his plate.

In the evening, Albus missed Rose a little. Not that much after he got to know Annabelle Everdeen. They had started to hang around a lot together in the common room.

One day, when Albus was walking together with Rose from the Library after a year with homework, he could swear he heard someone crying.  
"Rose, wait." Albus said. "Albus, what?" she said (oppgitt). "I still have to finish my-"  
"Listen."  
She went quiet and both of the stood as silent they could. Then they heard it. A sad cry, from a younger student. Rose and Albus ran down the corridor and almost collided with Scorpius Malfoy, who was standing in a corner with his face squeezed against the wall.


End file.
